Desperation
by kelsfen
Summary: After Sarah has chosen to turn down the Goblin King and return to her normal life with her brother Toby, Jareth is left behind to pick up the pieces. None too happy about how she left him, he vows to get his revenge and take back his power from her.
1. Introduction - Falling

**Desperation**

_by: kelsfen_

**Introduction: Falling**

_Disclaimer: I would like to say up front that I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or any of the other characters that appear in Labyrinth, nor do I own any other part __of the movie__. They all belong to Henson and have nothing to do with me. Now on with the story!_

* * *

"You have no power over me."

Who knew that six little words could hold so much power? Jareth surely hadn't accounted for it, and was not at all aware that if Sarah was the one to speak those words it would be his ultimate undoing. Almost as soon as they had slipped from her lips, his whole entire world started to fall apart, shatter like the crystal that flew from his hands and landed at her feet. That wasn't right; wasn't he the only one that should be able to turn the world upside down?

Falling, down and down, further toward the bottom of an endless pit. That was what this felt like, and Jareth was not enjoying the sensation of lost control. Who did Sarah think she was? He was the Goblin King for crying out loud and she was nothing more than another sniveling teenager who had wished her baby brother away in a fit of selfish passion. He was the one meant to be in control, and she should be the one falling at his feet now. What kind of power did that young girl possess over him? The answer was as simple as it was difficult to understand: love. Sarah held him in the very palm of her hand every time she spoke, every word holding an immense power over the once powerful Goblin King. She didn't realize that in this, she was the queen and she would always be in control.

Jareth fell for what felt like forever until finally he landed with a painful crack against what was left of his endless hall of staircases. What was once a tool for him to use to slow down Sarah now was nothing but a bunch of empty halls, leading to more emptiness that was now his castle. Nothing had changed on the outside, but on the inside, everything was different. Jareth would never be the same after this day, never be able to view the world like it once was. His very reason for existence had walked right out of his castle, wielding a sword of words that would cut the most mighty of kings down to size.

"You have no power over me."

He wished that this was true for him as well. He wished he was not so taken with the young girl that had wished her baby brother away. He even wished that he could not feel if that would take away the piercing pain that was stabbing at his heart. She was his queen, his Goblin Queen, and she had turned down his offer like it was nothing. She didn't understand, could never understand what he was offering her. Didn't she hear him say he would be her slave? All he wanted was the first small step from her! He just wanted a little submission, less wilfulness. It was no use now, she had said the words and walked away, effectively cutting him off. There was no way he could get to her now, at least not in this state. He was too weak, too shattered by her refusal and her words of power. It would take time for him to heal, and time for him find the will to take back his own power.

Jareth knew the time it would take, but he was a patient man. Sarah would rue the day that she walked into his labyrinth and first defied him. She had bruised the Goblin King, something that never happened and he wasn't too keen on letting happen again. He would break her before she ever had the chance to break him again, and he would take back the power she had stolen from him. Pulling himself up off the floor, Jareth began walking slowly away from his broken hall, toward the throne that was rightfully his. Yes, this was where he belonged, and no one would ever take that away from him.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction, so I would appreciate constructive criticism on this piece. I know that I am in need of some work on this, so any help would be greatly appreciated. I know this first chapter is really short, but I am going to add more later, I just wanted to let my literary baby go with a short introduction, trust me they will not all be this short. I hope everyone enjoys so far and I hope to be able to post a couple more chapters this week, seeing as it is Thanksgiving and I have no school for the rest of the week! Happy Thanksgiving all!  
_


	2. Chapter 1 - Moving On

**Desperation**

_by: kelsfen_

**Chapter 1: Moving On**

_Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own any characters from Labyrinth, they all belong to Jim Hensen. I wish I had his brilliance, but alas I am just using his characters as an outlet for all my crazy fangirl dreams. Who can blame me?_

* * *

_**Three years later...**_

"Toby! You come back here right this instant!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. She was currently running around the house, trying to catch the little brat. She had learned to love and appreciate him more than ever since their return from the Labyrinth, but he still had an uncanny knack for driving her insane. His latest offense was stealing a pair of her favorite high heels, prancing around the house and scuffing the floors as he went. Her father and Karen were going to kill her if they found the floors destroyed when they returned home from their date. "Toby Williams you had better stop where you are!"

"Never!" Toby squealed and giggled, running around the couch until he finally fell into a laughing pile of twisted legs on the floor. Sarah quickly caught up to him and wrenched the stilettos off of his tiny feet. She gave him a quick swat to the rear and helped him stand.

"Get yourself on up the stairs and into your pajamas. I'll be up to tuck you in here in just a moment." Toby scampered up the stairs, sticking his tongue out at her for good measure. Sarah just rolled her eyes and started picking up the mess Toby had made of the living room over the course of the evening. She heard a snicker behind her and just barely saw a flash out of the corner of her eye as she was picking up, causing her to grin and place her hands on her hips. "Alright now come on out..."

Several small goblins appeared from behind the couch with delighted looks and a unison of "Miss Sarah!" before they all wrapped themselves around her legs.

"Aw hey guys, wanna do me a huge favor?" She was really glad to see them, especially now that Toby had made a huge mess of the house.

"Of course Miss Sarah!" the smallest goblin replied eagerly. He cuddled her leg and grinned up at her with muddy brown eyes.

Sarah grinned and gave them all a wink. "I need this house cleaned up, Toby has made an absolute mess. Can you guys help?" As ever, the goblins were more than happy to help their Sarah, and quickly hopped to the task. Sarah herself began picking up various toys around the room, tossing them in a basket by the door. Seeing her little troupe of goblins made her smile and for a second she let her mind wander, thinking back on someone else that had once told her he would do anything for her. Those mismatched eyes still managed to haunt her in her dreams at night. She gave herself a quick shake, leaving those thoughts behind. They were dangerous and she was so not in the mood right now to deal with that can of worms.

She made quick work of the mess and patted each goblin on the head in turn, sending them on their way to whatever corner they chose to hide in. One of the more fun things about her trip to the Labyrinth was the fact that she had acquired the little trouble makers and they all absolutely adored her. They were more than happy to pop in whenever she called and they were always happy to see her. The one thing wrong with this picture is she had not seen nor heard a peep out of the Goblin King since she had turned down his offer. Just thinking of that time, how she had told him no without so much as a flinch on her part, made her want to smack herself in the head. What had she been thinking?

Rubbing her now aching neck, she walked up the stairs slowly, taking her time to reach Toby's room. He of course was not in bed as instructed, but jumping up and down on the bed hooting like a wild child. Sarah just smirked and watched him a moment, waiting for him to see her and realize he was busted. It didn't take long before he caught her eye and dropped onto his bed unceremoniously.

"Toby, what have I told you about jumping on your bed?" Sarah gave him her sternest look before breaking out in a grin and walking over to hug her adorable little brother. She held onto him tightly and kissed his small forehead before shooing him under the covers. "It is time for bed now. Be good and I'll take you to the park tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!" Sarah didn't believe she had ever seen Toby get still so fast. "Will you shoo away the monsters before you go?"

Sarah just smiled at her precious little brother and made a huge show of checking his closet and under his bed for any possible "monsters" that would get Toby. What he didn't realize is that everywhere she looked were hordes of small goblins, watching over him instead. Sarah smiled at them all and gave Toby the all clear before shutting out his light and blowing him a kiss before bed. She shut his door as quietly as she could, and walked as softly as possible to her room.

Once there, she sat down hard in her chair, giving herself a once over. She was really glad that she was not out in the public at this moment because there were dark circles under her eyes and they didn't seem to shine like they normally did. Not sleeping would do that to a girl, but she still wished she didn't look so tired. Although, who did she have to look good for? The only person that mattered was nowhere to be found, and she had no desire to date those simple minded idiots that she had met at the community college. No, it didn't matter if she looked bad or not, unless Hoggle minded terribly. Speaking of that particular man...

"Hoggley woggley, where are you?" Sarah knew he hated the endearment, but called him that anyway, just to see how miffed she could have him by the time he appeared. It wasn't long after until she heard a loud snort behind her and grinned into the face of her dearest friend.

"You know I would rather deal with fairies all day than to hear that name all the time..." He had his arms crossed and his usual surly look on his face, which made Sarah love him all the more.

"Well then maybe I should bring some fairies in here for you to exterminate. I'm sure that would give you quite the job." Sarah chuckled at how his glare just deepened and leaped up to hug him. "Oh Hoggle today you are a sight for sore eyes. How are things...well you-know-where." She never mentioned the Labyrinth by name, merely hedged around it in order to get the latest news.

Hoggle looked at her sadly and took her hand. "Still no sign of him Miss Sarah. Everything is still the same as when you left. The Labyrinth has a way of running itself, even without His Majesty to watch over it. I'm sorry." Sarah just smiled softly and patted his head.

"It's alright. I didn't expect anything to have changed. Just thought I would ask. How are the others?"

"The same Miss Sarah. They all want to come see you soon. They told me to ask if you would call for them soon?" Hoggle shifted from foot to foot, looking around nervously. "I was also wondering if maybe you could call us a little more often. The Labyrinth just isn't the same without you"

Sarah gave him a huge kiss on the cheek and grinned at him while he blushed. "Hoggle, trust me, I will call on you all more often. It gets awful lonely around here without the party you all bring. I'll make sure we all can be together again soon." She hugged him and sighed, stretching out the kinks of having watched after Toby all evening. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some shut-eye, Toby has absolutely drained me today!"

"Sure Miss Sarah, and if you need anything, don't forget we are all still here." Hoggle smiled and was gone in the time it took her to blink. Sarah was used to the sudden disappearances, and then imagined that someone else that always left glitter in his wake. She put a palm to her forehead and smacked herself a few times. Why was he on her mind so much today? She simply shook her head and headed to her closet, throwing on some shorts and a worn out t-shirt.

She found her way under her covers and sighed, pulling out the small journal that she had started keeping since she had left the Labyrinth. No one would ever believe the fantastic things she wrote down, and it was good sometimes to just put the words on paper. Tonight though, she just looked at it and sighed. She slid it back under her pillow and snuggled into her bed, her words coming out as a sigh. "I wish I could see the Goblin King again."

"My dear I thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

_Author's Note: Dun, dun, DUN! Cliffhanger because I'm a mean human being! So I'm grateful to finally update again as Thanksgiving and then school this week had left me drained so far. I love reviews and I hope you enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Culture Shock

**Desperation**

_by: kelsfen_

**Chapter 2: Culture Shock**

_Disclaimer: By now, we should all know what I'm about to say, but for those who do not, I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters! Jim Hensen is the brilliance behind the characters and I am the momentary puppeteer (I'm so punny!). Read on, IF YOU DARE! I'm so dramatic some days..._

* * *

Sarah bolted up in bed, blinking rapidly at the glitter that was settling across every available surface in her room. Oh no. Surely this was just some sleep deprived hallucination in front of her. There was no way that Jareth was sitting at her vanity right now with that same wolfish grin he used to give her. This was all a cruel trick of her mind...

"Oh I can assure you Sarah, this is no dream you're having. I'm one hundred percent real and in the flesh, admiring the view I might add." Jareth's grin only widened as he watched her blush as scarlet as a fresh rose.

"What...you...not possible...the heck?" Sarah fumbled for words that refused to come. How in the world was he sitting there, in her room, after three years of utter silence? She had figured that he was gone for good, out of this world and onto another more fantastical one he could rule over.

"My my, I can tell that you still have a wonderful way with words. Please tell me more darling, I'm just dying to hear all about the havoc you've been creating in my absence." Jareth cocked an eyebrow at her, daring her to speak out, giving her a steely glint in his eyes that she was sure hadn't been there before. Jareth was mischievous, but never cold and this new look made her throat catch, unable to actually articulate anything. "Nothing? Well would you like to hear how my time has been spent?"

Finally finding her voice Sarah replied meekly, "Jareth, I really don't know how you made it here..." but was swiftly cut off by the look on Jareth's face. The temperature seemed to drop in the room and she merely nodded her head yes, for once not able to face the Goblin King head on.

"Now that's a good girl. You see, when you waltzed into MY realm, beat MY Labyrinth, and then took MY power, it took me a great deal of time to recover. It's not every day that the Goblin King is humbled by a mere human female," he spat out, narrowing his eyes to small slits. "So as you probably realize, I was none too happy to find out that after you said those wonderful words I had lost the ability to even travel between your world and my own. As a matter of fact, I didn't have any of my powers at all, not even the ability to summon a small scrying ball. Can you imagine how that feels Sarah? To be stripped bare like that?" Sarah couldn't breathe, just gave a small nod to her head not trusting her voice at the moment. "Well I was quite miffed with you, so I have spent the past three years wondering what I could do to you that would equal the damage that you did to me. At the same time I was wondering how I would manage to even get here considering I still was unable to do that. But you took care of that for me, didn't you?"

Sarah finally managed to get her brain working correctly again and steeled herself, trying to give him her worst look. "I made one stupid wish. I wasn't trying to get you back, just wanted to make sure you were gone, which obviously you are not. What do you want? I think stealing my brother was enough damage to last me one whole lifetime, thank you."

"Oh Sarah that was your wish that you made. I took Toby out of necessity because that is what you wanted me to do. Do not blame me for your mistakes. Plus, you took something very important away from me when you left and do you know what that is? My power. I may be physically well, but there are some elements of myself that you stole when you left, and I want them back." He stood up from her chair and walked over to her bed, looming over her ominously. "And you will give them back, willingly or not."

Sarah jumped off the bed to at least put some distance between the two of them. "I didn't do anything Jareth! I just wanted to take my brother and leave, I mean I was only fifteen years old. I was a child!" Her fists were shaking a bit, but she couldn't let him see any weakness on her part. A straight forward attack was always best with him.

"A child? Then? What do you think you are now? You are still a child, a child that has no idea what she is dealing with. Trust me, I've been waiting a very long time to take back what is rightfully mine, and I will have it once again. You've let me into your world Sarah, and now I'm free to do as I please." With that he smirked, stalking her around the end of her bed as she squeaked and tried to stay away. "Why are you running Sarah? To get away from me? Or because you are so afraid that if I get near you, you'll run right back to me like you did before?"

Sarah gasped and threw a pillow at him. "I didn't run to you before, you stole my brother and I came after him! There was no YOU involved!" She blushed and put her hands on her hips, trying to show him all the defiance she could muster.

"Of course, Sarah. You never wanted to have anything to do with the Goblin King. I'm sure that if you keep telling yourself that, you will one day actually start believing it yourself." Jareth grabbed the pillow and placed it where it belonged on her bed. "Just know Sarah, now that I have a way in and out of your world, you are powerless to stop me. Do you know how long I've been waiting to say that?" He chuckled loudly and disappeared in a poof of glitter that had her stunned. How in the world had she lost control of the situation that quickly?

Sarah grabbed her pillow and punched it, letting out a frustrated little scream. Why had she made that stupid wish? Had she not learned by now that her wishes had an unusual potency? Of course, she hadn't heard anything from him in three years, how could she know that she still had the ability to summon the Goblin King at will? Wait...she could summon Jareth at will! A devious smirk appeared on her face as the wheels in her head started to turn. If he wanted a war, he could have one. He may have won this battle, but the war was far from over yet. Satisfied over this revelation, Sarah settled under her covers and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep with a pair of different eyes floating around in her dreams.

Jareth appeared in his old throne room, a satisfied smirk on his face. Sarah had wished him to her room, allowing him ultimate access between her world and his. This had been the one problem he had been working over for weeks, and here she had gone and done it for him! Seemed he had some luck left up his sleeve after all. As he looked around the room, it seemed unusually empty and hushed, no noise at all save for his breath. He narrowed his eyes and looked around suspiciously, nothing the lack of goblins in his throne room. Where were the little buggers?

He peeked around the throne, checked in his many puzzling rooms and had yet to find one goblin until suddenly one appeared as if from air right in front of him. Jareth started and then caught himself, a slow frown forming upon his face. He quickly advanced on the small thing and grabbed it by its collar, bringing it face to face with him as it gave a small squeak. "So considering you are the first goblin I have found in my GOBLIN kingdom, would you mind telling me something? Like...WHERE THE HECK IS EVERYONE ELSE?" Jareth was quickly losing what little hold he had on his composure and the goblin shook from his shout.

"Your highness, all of the other goblins are in Miss Sarah's world. We went to be with her when you left." Jareth's glare deepened, and the poor goblin kept talking. "We thought that since she was the scary lady that sent you away, we better stay with her..." and with that, Jareth flung the poor goblin into a garbage pile on the floor. The scary lady that sent him away? Oh so now even the goblins were poking fun at his situation. Well, they would see how "Miss Sarah" would come to bow before him!

Jareth started to stomp around, throwing things and smashing his crystal orbs against whatever object happened to appear first. Thankfully the goblin had learned to scamper away fast enough and had soon poofed away. Jareth stopped a moment as he disappeared and got a thoughtful look on his face. So when Sarah had opened up the path between worlds, she had opened it up for all creatures from his land. So why had he not been able to get through? He chewed on that thought a moment and then froze. There was no way a girl of her age should have that much power and yet she always had. Was she magical as well? No, she couldn't be! She was just a young human girl who didn't have the sense to know a pixie from an elf. But perhaps...

Jareth paced the throne room, wracking his brain for things he had read, things he had heard as he was becoming the monarch of this land. Had anything like this happened before? What did Fae legend have to say about this phenomenon? Jareth ran his hair through the wild, blonde mess that was his hair and resigned himself to it. He would have to go to the library and start some research. He cringed at the thought, all of those dusty tomes on the shelves and was almost afraid to darken the door of the castle's library that had long been unused. Why would any fae need to read the ancient volumes when they had all the power they craved at their fingertips? For moments like this was obviously the answer to that question, as Jareth started to weave down the many halls toward the large oak door.

He pushed it open with a whining creak of the hinges and coughed as dust sputtered from all over. If he ever got his goblins back, he would need to set them to work in this room, cleaning it up. For years they had been neglecting their original chores around the castle for the more militant plans that Jareth had used them for. He peered down the ghostly rows of shelves and started his search with the first shelf that he came to, scanning titles for anything that might possibly be helpful to him.

Jareth had always known that Sarah was special, that much was certain from the instant attraction he had felt the moment he had first laid eyes on her, but never did he think her capable of great magic such as this. Just remembering that first day made him smile, thinking of her determined eyes and enigmatic smile and it took him to a happier place and time, in a world where she was still blissfully unaware of the Goblin Kingdom, or the king it belonged to...

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok, so to start off on the right note, I would like to grovel at each of my reader's feet and beg for mercy for two things: one, the fact that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, and two, for the fact that I will not be able to post another chapter for at least another week because I have finals coming up. It is going to be an insane week, and as much as I would rather be writing on my story, I will sadly have my head in the books, hopefully surviving what is yet to come. So I hope each of you enjoys, and I would love to hear from you in the meantime!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Reminisce

**Desperation**

_by: kelsfen_

**Chapter 3: Reminisce**

_Disclaimer: For those of you who are new to this show, this is the part where I give you my disclaimer spill. Jim Hensen is the only genius behind Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, and the rest of the Labyrinth gang. I am only borrowing his characters to create my own story. So without further ado, the latest addition of my brain child!_

* * *

_Three Years Ago..._

_Jareth sighed as he visited the world that wasn't his own once again. The Fae had always known about this world and had watched it from afar for many years, but Jareth was the one fearless enough to actually cross the border and spend any amount of time there. This was where he came when the goblins began to drive him slowly insane, just for a moment's peace where they couldn't find him. Why couldn't they be quiet for just one solitary moment? It was indeed maddening, and Jareth found himself thinking more and more that maybe he shouldn't be the goblin ruler, that he should step down and get out of his world and stay in this one that he was visiting forever. This was why he visited more often now than he had in hundreds of years. Something about this time pulled him back now at least once a month. _

_Jareth's found himself wandering toward a park, invisible to those banal humans that could never see him. They just simply couldn't wrap their small minds around the idea that there were worlds out there besides their own. He was striding along, not really paying attention to anything in particular when he heard a girl behind him, sounding as if she was speaking directly to him._

"_You have no power over me, Goblin King!"_

_Jareth stopped in his tracks, shocked beyond all reason that someone could see him and would dare to speak to him in such a fashion. Plus she was just a girl, albeit a very beautiful girl. How dare she?_

"_Do you know who you are talking to? You cannot control the Goblin King!" Jareth stepped toward her menacingly, but she didn't even seem to notice, and instead turned and walked in the opposite direction, beginning to pace. She stopped and was suddenly speaking again, mumbling this time._

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I fought my way here..." she trailed off, as she gave him another determined look. Who was this infuriating female? Why was she speaking to him this way, acting as if he wasn't even there? Jareth walked up to her and promptly tried to grab her arm, but she avoided him mindlessly, as if it was a natural reflex. Jareth stopped, thoroughly confused. What sort of sorcery was this?_

_The girl pulled a small book from the back pocket of her jeans and began scanning the lines that were written there, nodding to herself slowly. "Alright so right here I need to project power, show that I am in control. Ugh, why did the director choose a play like this? I mean I'm a human girl who wishes away my child, why would I want to get it back from the Goblin King?" She began to pace again, reading through more of the page as she plopped down on a bench. Not long after, a woman that looked to be older than her walked briskly toward her bench._

"_Sarah, what have I told you about staying at this park alone? You know that your father and I would rather you come home and run your lines, where it is safe." Ah, so Sarah was her name. The girl rolled her eyes and stood up, flinging her arms about. "It's not fair! You and dad never let me do what I want!" She stomped off in a huff, and in that moment Jareth realized two things: Sarah was about the most attractive human female he had ever encountered, and she had no idea he existed. She was just as clueless as every other human and had merely been practicing lines for a play. As the two females walked away, Jareth grinned to himself. Some manipulation was in order and he would be more than happy to oblige. _

_Jareth followed the women home to a small Victorian house in the middle of a relatively calm neighborhood. He changed to his owl form and sat perched in a tree, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get inside that house. He waited until all of the lights were extinguished and was happily surprised to find that due to the summer heat, the girl had left her window open. He flew in and landed on her vanity, noting that her book was lying in wait for him on the top. He grabbed it and swiftly poofed away, back to the safety of his castle. Once in the throne room, he set to work, carefully rearranging several words, giving her exactly what she needed to know to get to him. He returned it before the night was out and smiled to himself, knowing there would be a time when she would come to him, and then he would finally have his Goblin Queen._

_Sarah awoke the next morning and grabbed her script book and took it to school with her and to the park afterward, practicing her lines diligently as always, except now the words were different, but not enough that she would ever notice. The production of "Labyrinth" would go off smoothly, if it was the last thing she did. While she read lines aloud and acted out scenes in the park, Jareth sat by watching her, a satisfied smirk on his face. It wouldn't be long before she was with him in the realm of goblins. He had seen her home life, seen her unhappiness with her step mother and new baby brother. She would wish him away like many before her had, but unlike them she would join him at his side rather than coming back to this world. She would rule the goblins with him and love him, something he had been waiting on for centuries._

_Jareth determined to come back to this world every day until she was ready to call for him, and that he did. He watched her at school, home, even with her friends though she had only a few. Each moment he watched her was yet another moment that he fell harder for her. This human female took his breath away, and she was a mere child! Of course, she would need to be a proper adult before he actually took her for his bride, but a couple of years to him was nothing compared to the life that he had lived. So he lay in wait, but she said the words too soon. She said them on a night a mere few months after he had taken her book, and he was forced to act. He had to take her too soon, and she just couldn't understand what he was offering..._

Jareth quickly snapped out of his reverie and shook himself. Why was he thinking about this again? Nothing good would come of it, and he didn't want her anymore either. Sarah had refused his offer, and she was the one who would suffer for it, not him. All he wanted from her now was his powers back and as soon as he had accomplished that, he would never see her again. If this was his goal, then why did the thought of walking away forever so hard for him?

He began to get back to his books, scanning them for any helpful information and instead only came up with a few particularly old tomes that mentioned some prophecy about a human girl and the next Goblin Queen. He had never believed the old stories, and he wasn't about to start now. He had only wanted Sarah because she had seemed appealing to him, not because she was destined to become his next Queen. He was merely projecting his desire not to be alone on her, not fulfilling the destiny that was set out for him. That was merely rubbish.

Seeing that he wouldn't find anything to help him in his rather extensive library, Jareth returned to his personal chambers to sit and think about the situation he now found himself in. He had access to Sarah, but didn't know how to get his power back from her. It was frustrating to think that she had him in such a predicament, but then he remembered the virtual portal she had opened between their worlds. He may not know how to get his powers back at the moment, but he was able to wreak havoc for her, and wreak havoc he would. He smiled as he prepared himself for sleep, knowing that rest would help him become his most devious come morning.

Sarah awoke the next morning to light streaming in her window and a slight headache. Her dreams had made her restless, and the crankiness was already starting to kick in. Was she insane? Why had she said the stupid "I wish..." line? Some days she really wished she was mute, so then she could stay out of a lot of trouble. She hopped out of her bed and stretched slowly, mentally shaking herself. She had a busy day ahead and nothing was going to stop her from having an absolutely fantastic day at that. Not even a particularly handsome Goblin King that could appear at any moment...

Sarah's face turned blood red at the thought, and it spurred her on to shower and dress very quickly, as she was completely unsure as to whether or not he would decide to pop in on her again. Who knew what he was capable of now that she had called him? The thought alone made her want to bash her own head into the wall. This was the infamous Goblin King she was dealing with, and knowing him, he most likely already had some horrible plan for all of the mischief he could cause in her life. This made the ache in Sarah's head worse and she quickly made her way downstairs to find some medicine and breakfast, hoping both would scare away the pain.

Sarah found her stepmother hard at work on breakfast when she entered the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. Their relationship had seriously improved since Sarah had grown up a bit and realized that her stepmother wasn't the enemy, she was merely trying to be the best parent she could to Sarah and Toby. When Sarah had returned from the Labyrinth, she made sure to quickly apologize to her step-mom for how she had acted before, and worked to quickly mend their broken relationship. It had worked, and now she and Sarah couldn't be closer.

"Morning Irene, what's for breakfast? It smells delicious." Sarah breezed by her step-mom and grabbed the plate that was offered to her, plopping down in the seat next to Toby so she could eat and entertain him at the same time.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast this morning. I'm afraid I've got to run to work this morning, if you wouldn't mind keeping Toby for me? I simply have to make sure that all of the new inventory is put away, and I'm not sure that my new girl can get it done on her own." Irene sighed and gave Sarah a small smile.

"Sure, that's fine with me. I didn't have any plans until later, so not a problem. You go save the clothing world from falling apart." As Sarah started in on her food, the doorbell rang. Irene waved for her to sit still and went to answer it herself. Sarah had to admit, the woman made some mean scrambled eggs.

"Sarah darling, would you come in here for a moment?" Sarah looked at Toby, who was making a fort from bacon and toast and shrugged, headed to the door. She stopped as soon as she saw the open doorway and who occupied it, a look of repressed horror on her face. "Sarah what is it? I would just like to introduce you to our new neighbor. I'm sorry sir, I don't know what's gotten into her, she is usually very friendly.

Sarah couldn't find her voice, and merely stood staring, numbly walking to her stepmother's side and holding out a hand for the "stranger" to shake. She wasn't fooled however. The clothes and hair were different, but everything else was the same.

Jareth was her new neighbor.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long time it has taken me to update! Good news, finals are over and I am proud to announce that I have made the Dean's List at my school! At least if I couldn't be with my readers, I was able to pull some good grades out of this semester! I hope all of you are well and have enjoyed this chapter, and are enjoying the story as a whole. Please, review me, message me, whatever you would like, you know I enjoy hearing from you all! I hope to be able to update at least once more before Christmas, but in case I do not I wish you all a Merry Christmas!_


End file.
